


An Unexpected Encounter

by Namiloves



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Friendship/Love, M/M, Out of Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiloves/pseuds/Namiloves
Summary: Done things in a wrong way but can't make it right and our wrongdoings surfaced again.Then what should they do when one of them have done wrong but regretting and other is in turmoil whether he takes revenge or should let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii YAY,
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic so plzz bear my English as it is not my native language.  
> Disclaimer: Characters in this story doesn't belong to me. They will always belong to kishimoto sensei. 
> 
> I'm only writing this for fun so have fun guys.

Over the phone, Sasuke an infamous writer yells on other person.

Sasuke : No, I won't go. Who gave you the  
permission to allow it?

Manager : But you would have to come out  
eventually, face the world and all.  
You don't know how famous you are.  
People want to know you! Do you  
know just his many speculations are  
made only on your looks? 

Sasuke : So I'm not some thing to show (said  
with a deadpanned). I'm fine like this.

Manager : I don't mean like this. OK, you just  
meet him if you don't like it then you  
can leave the interview. Ok, just  
once! Well you don't have to be this  
much afr.....

Sasuke : (Sound of phone slamming)

Manager : Hehe... I knew he'll accept. Aah..(She sighs and text him the details of interview).

During evening,  
Sasuke : How annoying (Looks at his  
wristwatch), its enough. I've been  
waiting for five minutes and there's no  
trace if him. Useless! ( He mutters and  
moves in opposite direction to go but  
someone catches his wrist).

Person : Mr. Uchiha

Sasuke : (Facing towards him,  
stunned)......Yeah! Who...are you?

The person have striking charisma with golden yellow color hair and clear sky like blue eyes but these distinct features can't be compared to the three whiskers like marks on both puffed up cheeks.

Sasuke : Adorable...cat (The only thing comes  
to his mind but stops himself to pat  
his head and rub his ears.

:-) :-) 😺😺 TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Compensate Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii YAY,
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic so plzz bear my English as it is not my native language.  
> Disclaimer: Characters in this story doesn't belong to me. They will always belong to kishimoto sensei.  
> Only the story belong to me and any resemblance to any of the situation or location or story is only coincidental.
> 
> I'm only writing this for fun so have fun guys.

The scene is in the middle of the sidewalk with both sides busy A-road and people continuously passing them.

Naruto: My apologies Mr. Uchiha. The train got stuck due to some improper maintenance. That’s why I got late. I’m sorry.

Sasuke: (Changing his stunned expression to indifferent one) Apology accepted but the time wasted must be compensated in advance (He extends his hands).

Naruto: ……Mr. Uchiha Its has only been approximately 7 minutes.

Sasuke: Time is worlds most important thing. It doesn’t stop for any useless means.

Naruto: Certainly, Mr. Uchiha, It doesn’t. (He purses his lips but says in mockery tone) Then how do you want me to compensate you?

Sasuke: (Absentmindedly) I want…… How would I know? You wasted my time so you should think about it?

Sasuke withdraws his hand but abruptly Naruto drops a candy bar onto his hand.

Naruto: I have only this on me right now. This should cover enough for all the spent seconds, shouldn’t it? Or do you want more?

Sasuke: No, this is enough. (Puts the bar in his pockets).

Naruto: Okay! So how about we introduce ourselves? Myself is Uzumaki Naruto. I’ll be the one to interview you. Ms. Karin already informed us about your conditions so we won’t shoot anything and also your name won’t be displayed publicly. This interview will only be based on your writing career, inspirations, hobbies, likes & dislike and some general integrities. Let me know what else you’re uncomfortable with?

Sasuke: Hn, it's fine as it is. You may start it?

Naruto: Hmm…Mr. Uchiha firstly we should settle somewhere. Don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate place for the interview.

Sasuke: Yeah! (With both hands in pockets he strides forwards) Let's go.

Naruto: Mr. Uchiha, where are you going?

Sasuke: Hn, obviously, to find a place to sit.

Naruto: ……(He stares dumbly and speaks monotonously)… After crossing the road, there’s no restaurants and also no parks. There’s only a crowded road which leads to the highway. We’re taking an individual interview not shooting a roadside show. Do you want us to sit in the middle of the road?

Sasuke: (He looks back stupidly)…what? I know. First, you arrived late then keeps annoying me to no end. Instead of compensating me, you irritate me.

Naruto: Wh…I did repay you, Mr. stingy Uchiha. If you don’t want it then give it back.

Sasuke: Sasuke!

Naruto: ……What?

Sasuke: My name… Sasuke and No, I won’t. It's mine now.

Sasuke moves in the opposite direction.

Naruto: Hey… Where are yo… Mr. Uchiha?

Sasuke: Its Sasuke, dumbass!

Naruto: Bastard! (He mutters but heads towards Sasuke to walk side by side).

**Author's Note:**

> Plz tell me how did you like this story.  
> comment plz.
> 
> Check out website: for recent updates
> 
> https://novelation860670063.wordpress.com/
> 
> I'm also writing a story about transmigration. BL genre if you like check it out: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/721147569-don%27t-you-ever-dare-to-touch-me-author%27s-note


End file.
